Love on the beach
by lolpeople1325
Summary: Just a short story I made up on the top of my head that goes to the MCL click and drag game.


Short story to the click and drag game:

What I got:

Your best friend: Alexy

Enemy: Debrah

Seduction weapon: Boobies

Crush on me: Dake

First kiss: Castiel

Boyfriend: Castiel

Gift to me: Necklace

Wants him/ Jealous of moi: Iris

Holyday trip: Hawaii

It was another sweating hot day out on the beach. I didn't mind since it was an unordinary trip to Hawaii thanks to some school fundraising thing. Of course it wasn't just our school going, so that meant I had the risk of bunking with amber and her friend or even Debrah! Thankfully I woke up on the right side of the bed that morning.

"Dannie, hurry up! Everyone's already at the beach!" My roommate for the week Iris called out from outside my temporary room door.

I sighed as I stuff all my clothes back into my bag. Out of all the excitement I forgot to pack a swim suit. Guess I could just not go swimming…

With another knock on the door I quickly changed into a white tank top and a pair of lighter blue jean shorts.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see Kim and Violet fighting about something. After the race those two had become pretty good friends. Oh course I was still Violet's best female friend, but Alexy had to take top of my list. He's the only I can trust with secrets thanks to Peggy and her black mailing ways.

"Why don' you come swimming with us?" Kim asked slouching down on the white chair.

"I just don't feel comfortable swimming in front of other people."

"It's alright. If you want you can build sand castles with me…" I smiled at her, reaching out my hand. "It's a beautiful day so let's go out a play!" I cheered, trying to get the purple haired girl to join me.

She slowly nodded her head and fallowed the girls out the hotel room with us.

We had almost made it outside the hotel when we ran into Amber and Debrah. To my surprise they just walked away. Well maybe not that surprising. I did give Debrah a black eye last time I bumped into her, and ripped some of Amber's hair out when she was picking on Violet.

A large smile creped its way onto my face once the cool breeze blew my short red hair back. I felt insure as most the girls started to take off their shirts showing off their breast. My aunt said she was a slow developer too. Yeah the conversation was kind of awkward…

"Danielle Olson!" A familiar voice said from behind me. "Would you do me the pleasure of going for a swim with me?" Alexy asked, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Only if you buy me a new swim suit, I kind of forgot mine at home." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Why can't you buy one?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest smirking down on me.

"I used all my money paying for all the stuff people forgot or wanted…" I sighed, sitting down on the sand.

"I'll be back in about an hour or so." He shook his head. "Now you owe me a dinner on a boat." He laughed waving good bye.

I lay on my back in the sand, moving my arms and legs as if I were making a snow angle. I loved the beach. When I wasn't chasing a dog around or trying to find a way to see a tattoo I just liked to lay in the sand thinking of the times before my parents left forever.

My favorite memory was when I was eight the night before the crash. We were all in the back yard making snow angles and snow men. It was the day my father taught me to make animals out of snow; he also told me the story of Jack Frost that night before they left.

A single tear ran down my cheek as I blinked away the rest.

"Why are you crying?" Dake asked his body over top of mine, a worried expression on his face. "I know what will make you feel better." He smirked reaching on arm on my back dangerously close to my butt. In one quick movement he was on his feet with me over his shoulder.

He ran towards the ocean with a large smile on his face. "You're larger than I thought…" He laughed, plashing water up onto the back of my legs with his feet.

"I'm sorry but I'm not getting any smaller with my love for food!" I said rolling my eyes, hitting him hoping he would put me down.

"No, you're not fat I meant your boobs are bigger than what they were when we first met!"

I stopped mid fist, my jaw hitting the ground. "You pervert!" I yelled, as he flipped me into the water.

Just as I was about to rise up from under the water, I felt my shirt being tugged over my head.

As soon as my head rose up from under the water my arms covered my bright pink bra. My face turned bright red out of embarrassment and anger. "ASSHOLE, GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT!" I yelled out of disgust, making sure the water didn't go lower than my neck.

"Oh come on now. It's just like a bikini; I only made it easier to swim…" He smirked, lifting me up higher out of the water.

"Yeah, but my swim suits don't normally revel this much…" I panicked.

He brought his face closer to mine, his breath hitting my face, our lips so close… My face was red out of anger, and tears threatened to spill. I couldn't move from shock, my first kiss is about to be stolen, by some guy I barley know…

Before our lips could touch Dake flew away from me landing with a loud splash. I looked behind me to see Castiel with a snarl painted on his face. He wrapped a small green towel around my shoulders, hiding my exposed chest.

"Don't let that guy touch you again, got it!" He snapped, picking me up. "I could have sworn I told you to kick him where it hurts the first time he says something…"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. All I could do was look up at him gazing into his eyes.

He sat me down on a beach towel close by where he was playing beach volley ball with Lysander. Making sure no one was looking he bent down quickly pressing his lips to mine. The kiss only lasted a few moments but the feeling was a lot different than when Dake had tried to kiss me. I felt loved and safe with him near.

He pressed his forehead to mine. "You're mine, and only mine got it…" He said, a light blush on his cheeks.

I still couldn't talk so all I did was nod like an idiot.

"Stay here in till I come back got it!" He hissed, his voice getting louder.

"Alexy should be coming back with a swim suit for me in a moment." I told him once I found my voice.

Castiel looked over to where Iris was yelling his name to come join the game. I could have sworn I saw her give me a dirty look, but I thought twice of it. She is one of my close friends after all…

He tied a piece of string around my neck, before jogging over to the game. I picked up the silver heart shaped stone and twirled it around the string, a goofy smile on my face.

I was his, and only his and he was mine as well… I could tell our relationship was going to be like peanut butter and jam, forever meant to be together…


End file.
